Groentesprookjes (Dutsch Dub)
Groentesprookjes is the second Dutch Dub of Veggie Tales which aired on RTL 8's Telekids block in the Netherlands from 2004-2006 Episodes * Verhalen uit de crisper (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * De druiven der Gramschap (God Wants me to Forgive Them!?!) * Ben je mijn Buurman? (Are you my Neighbor?) * Dave en de gigantische Augurk (Dave and the Giant Pickle) * Het Spelgoed Dat Kerstemis Heeft gered (The Toy that Saved Christmas * Hele gekke liedjes (Very Silly Songs) * LarryBoy en de fib uit de ruimte (LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space) * Josh en de grote muur (Josh and the BIG Wall) * Mevrouw Bosbes (Madame Blueberry) * LarryBoy en het gerucht wiet (LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed) * King George en het Ducky (King George and the Ducky) * Esther het meisje dat koningin werd (Esther the Girl Who Became Queen) * Lyle de vriendelijke Viking (Lyle the Kindly Viking) * De ster van kerstmis (The Star of Christmas) * De wondere wereld van Autotainment (The Wonderful World of Autotainment) * De Ballade van kleine Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) * Een Paaslied (An Easter Carol) * Het verhaal van een snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) * Sumo van de grote (Sumo of the Opera) * Hertog en de grote taartoorlog (Duke and the Great Pie War) * Minnesota Cuke en de zoektocht naar de haarborstel van Samon (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samon's Hairbrush) * Engelsman met een Omelet (Englishman with an Omelet) * Sint Patrick/Larry's Lagune (Saint Patrick/Larry's Lagoon Movies * Jonah een Groetesprookjes Film (Jonah a Veggie Tales Movie) * De Piraten die niets doen een Groetesprookjes Film (The Pirates Who Don't do Anything: a Veggie Tales Movie) Albums * Jonah een Groetesprookjes Film soundtrack (Jonah a Veggie Tales Movie Soundtrack) * De Piraten die niets doen een Groetesprookjes Film Soundtrack (The Pirates Who Don't do Anything: a Veggie Tales Movie) * Groete Raakt Vol .1 (Hits Vegetais Vol. 1) (2005) * Groete Raakt Vol .1 (Hits Vegetais Vol. 1) (2007) Fun Facts This dub uses the Chuyen Rau Qua foreign cut * Like VeggieTales on TV and the classroom editions, some of the episodes were edited to remove some references to God. * The Silly Songs were played at the end instead of in the middle. * Some of the Silly Songs were different such as: ** The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything appearing on Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ** The Water Buffalo Song appearing on Madame Blueberry ** Endangered Love appearing on Dave and the Giant Pickle, with it appearing after Love My Lips. ** The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps appearing on King George and the Ducky * The Star of Christmas and An Easter Carol were both split into two parts. * Very Silly Songs! has a few differences from the original American version. ** The VeggieTales theme is placed before the workout countertop segment. ** A title card for the episode is added between the VeggieTales theme and the workout segment. ** The workout segment is cut to short, as it stops right after Bob says, "Actually, this is the very first VeggieTales sing-along tape." ** The title cards before each song have a different look in contrast to the original. ** The songs use a textless version. ** Dance of the Cucumber and Lagoon Song were omitted for reasons unknown. *** The two songs were bizarrely still kept listed in the credits. * In real the only dubs of Groetesprookjes was the Netflix series and the two feature films